counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beta patches/February 14, 2012
;[ Gameplay ] * Changed QUICKMATCH default to competitive Dust II. * Added new bomb defusal maps to local match options: Inferno, Train, and Nuke. * Added new weapons: Nova shotgun, PP-Bizon and MP7 SMGs. * Created a CT-specific version of the Molotov: the incendiary grenade. * Reworked starting cash and bonuses in Casual mode. * Made kill cash awards weapon-specific: AWP pays out $50/kill ($25 in Casual Mode). CQB weapons pay out $900 ($450). The rest pay out the usual $300 ($150). * Limited total number of grenades that can be carried at one time to three, each of a different type. * Adjusted stamina penalties for jumping. It should be easier now to jump up to multiple objects in a row without getting exhausted. * Changed weapon recoil cycle to be controlled by a recoil index which is incremented on each shot. * Reduced movement penalty greatly when players are hit by friendly fire in casual mode. * Implemented skill-based matchmaking system. ;[ Maps ] * Reduced dust particle effects on Dust and Dust II. Initial dust fades out after about 20 seconds. * Updated the nav mesh on Dust to improve bot pathing. * Corrected the problem with the bomb being plantable below the ledge on bombsite B in Dust. * Fixed multiple issues with players being able to get to positions that should be inaccessable or non-visible in Dust and Dust II. * Fixed problem with black lines appearing around helicopter in Dust when helicopter is shot. * Fixed several aesthetic issues and reported exploits on Dust II. ;[ Stats/Achievements ] * Fixed a problem with the fun facts that could cause a claim of more than 100% accuracy for players. * Fixed a bug that allowed players to earn the 'Lost and F0wned' medal while controlling a bot. * Added FCVAR_CHEAT flag to the bot_kill command so it can't be used to earn medals * Updated some medal icons and descriptions to reflect criteria for getting them better. * Made players who controlled bots during a round ineligible for fun facts. ;[ UI ] * Fixed classic crosshair not showing up in first-person spectator mode. * Fixed a bug that could cause chat spam when a player changes his/her name. * Redesigned and repositioned the win panel to allow greater visibility of the game. * Hid voice status and weapon panel when HUD is hidden. * Added option in game settings that, when active, closes the buy menu upon purchase of an item. * Redesigned the buy menu. * Moved player team ID from crosshair to player. * Expanded the chat window, making it easier to keep track of chat history. * Changed the UI font for greater legibility. * Made the chat lines behave like a Windows edit control. * Added a scoreboard icon that indicates when a player is in the process of switching teams. * Made music respond to volume slider. * Made chat box disappear after ENTER is pressed. * Fixed the 'pop' visible when the main menu appears when playing in 4:3 or 16:10 aspect ratios. * Added COUCH and DESKTOP play distance options that control hud_scaling and viewmodel_fov convars. * Fixed problem with not being able to switch from windowed to full screen mode. * Removed crosshair spreading behavior when wielding the knife, grenades, or bomb. * Made scoreboard title display correctly above scoreboard in standard def. * Redesigned front-end screens, layouts, and scoreboard to reflect new look for CS:GO. * Improved the messaging for when money is awarded or subtracted. HUD now shows additions and subtractions more clearly, and money events are also reported in chat. * Fixed menus to render correctly in resolutions greater than 1920x1200. * Fixed a bug in which the scoreboard could occasionally disappear. * Added player avatars to the choose team screen. * Fixed problem with UI tint resetting after the choose team screen was opened via the pause menu during a game. * Fixed EDIT and CLEAR buttons on the settings screen sometimes not appearing correctly. * Fixed bug in settings with the acceleration amount slider not resetting correctly when defaults are restored. * Fixed incorrect audio feedback when mousing over empty rows in the settings screens. * Fixed bug that could occur when binding keys in the settings screens, making it impossible to navigate away from the currently active field. * Made the EDIT MIC option in the settings snap to the correct area of the controls screen. * Fixed a case in which throwing a grenade or dropping a weapon and picking up another failed to display the new weapon on the inventory section of the HUD. * Disabled left and right toggles on spectator UI when there's no one left to spectate. * Added a separate icon for the CT-specific knife in the weapon select and death notification text. * Fixed a bug in which remote players controlling a bot were showing up alive again on the mini-scoreboard instead of showing the bot as alive. * Restricted team chat to team members only. * Fixed some problems with the REBUY command that could result in purchasing items other than what you had purchased in the previous round. ;[ Other issues ] * Fixed problem with two different pieces of music playing at the same time over the choose team screen after completion of a match. * Added three new mixgroups to handle different weapon sound types. * Restricted the round end warning music cue to playing only when a bomb has not yet been planted. If it's currently playing, it will stop once the bomb has been planted. * Added new music cues for domination and revenge. * Fixed series of bugs in which the wrong weapon was seen during a reload or weapon switch, resulting in odd-looking weapon poses. * Fixed problem with camera stopping inside of players' heads during freeze cam. * Fixed a bug that could cause the spectator camera to be placed halfway through the floor occasionally. * Fixed excessive console spew. * Fixed a crash that could happen when selecting a team without Steam running. * Fixed hang on black screen when players attempt to connect to servers that forbid connection. * Fixed crash that could happen while changing the video settings. * Fixed blurry shadows on players who are walking or running. * Fixed blood so it doesn't show brightly through the fog. * Fixed the visors showing through smoke. * Reduced issues with smoke grenade and fire volumes being visible through thin floors. * Fixed some of the problems with weapons penetrating character geometry in third person. * Addressed an issue which caused bots to shoot over players' heads often. The bots will likely feel more difficult now. * Fixed aliasing artifacts caused by not using centroid sampling when MSAA is enabled. Some players may need to update their video card drivers in order to see the change. * Fixed a bug that caused a player to show as alive briefly after being killed while controlling a bot. https://store.steampowered.com/news/7349/